rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 3, Episode 4 Summary
EPISODE 4: Comedy Queens of Death After Miss Hydration's elimination, the queens gather around the lounge and discuss what went down on the main stage and in untucked. They all congratulate Slutdrop for winning two challenges in a row. She begins to tear up, explaining that she was brought back for a reason. Most of the girl are happy to see her doing well. However a few are a bit jealous of her, she's the clear front runner at this stage. Cookie tells Slutdrop to get over herself and that were only at episode 4, you can still go home in the next 8 episodes. They both get into an argument, Slutdrop questions Cookie asking if she is jealous, she relpies with "Nope". All the other girls are looking confsued. Slutdrop then says, baby, I'm the clear front runner at this stage, weren't you nearly in the bottom 2 just then? Everyone goes "Ohhhh". The next day, Jake introdues the queens to their next mini challenge, which is to Vogue down a runway to trap music naked. Cookie, and Kameron do the best. In the end they are both declared the winners, making them Team Captain for the main challenge. They are then given this weeks main challenge which is to re-enact death scenes from sad movies and turn them into comedy in teams. Cookie chooses Angelic, Ariel, Aluna and Melanin while Kameron chooses Sarah, Mojito, Armani and Slutdrop. After Jake leaves the workroom the girls gather their scripts and get to organising the roles for the challenge. Both teams are assinged "Jacks Death Scene" from The Titanic. Two queens need to play Jack and Rose, another two play as random people floating around them and another as a life guard in a boat. Cookie is assigned Rose, Aluna is assigned Jack, Angelic and Ariel are assigned the two random survivors while Melanin is assigned the life guard. They leave the workroom and go and rehearse. On Team Kameron, Armani is assigned Rose, Mojito is assigned Jack, Slutdrop and Sarah are assgined the two random survivors while Kameron is assigned the life guard. They leave the work room and go and rehearse. During Team Cookie's rehearsals, Angelic gets in her head too much about trying to make her role funny. Cookie gets annoyed saying she doesn't even need to do much, just float around in the water. All she needs to do is make it funny. Aluna's acting comes across as flat. Cookie begins to worry about her teams peformance. Over on Team Kameron, Sarah's personality isn't shining though. Kameron tells her, her peformance isn't standing out and that she needs to do more. Armani decides to pulls some funny stunts during her peformance by pulling crazy faces while Jack is sinking below the water. Everyone laughs. Back in the workroom while the girls are getting ready for the runway. Kameron tells Armani that her peformance might save their team. Cookie asks Anglic to pull out her most amazing look for the runway as she is nervous about her peformance. On the runway, Guest Judges include Khonarh & Kittenvelour15. After the runway and each teams scene is played, Jake informs the girls that their peformances will be judged individually, not in teams. Armani, Mojito and Ariel are declared the Tops of the week, Aluna, Sarah and Angelic are declared the Bottoms of the week, with Slutdrop, Kameron, Cookie and Melanin ultimately being SAFE. The safe girls leave the stage and head into Untucked. During Critiques, Armani is told how funny her peformance was, the fact that the character was really sad and she made it extremely funny made it even funnier. Mojito is praised for stepping it up after last weeks disaster. Ariel is told how well she made such a small role funny. Aluna is slammed for her flat peformance and it being not even funny, especally her role being so large made it even worse. Sarah is told her role could have been funnier and she could have done more but was very disappointing. Angelic is slammed about doing really well the past few weeks, now this week doing really bad. Back in untucked the girls are all discussing who they think is gonna win the challenge and who is gonna lip sync. Some say Mojito, some say Armani. Everyone is shocked to see Angelic not do well, some think if she lip syncs, she will most likely go home. Back on the mainstage, Armani is declared the WINNER of the challenge with Mojito and Ariel ultimately being SAFE. Out of the Bottom 3, Aluna is declared SAFE which leaves Sarah and Angelic in the BOTTOM 2. The two lip sync to "My Neck, My Back" by Khia. Sarah serves the song with a sexual energy, pulling out moves and stunts that wow the judges. Unfortnately, Angelic isn't connecting with the song and is too energetic, making it awkward. After the lipsync, Sarah stays, while Angelic is eliminated and sashay's away. 9 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts